


Contemptress

by SoulSurvivor_36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurvivor_36/pseuds/SoulSurvivor_36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Delilah wakes up in Dean's bed she's confused...  where did Dean go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemptress

**Author's Note:**

> This is just out of series smut. It's taking place at the beginning of season 10, but it's really not important. I could have used a different character than Delilah... but why deny her the pleasure ;-)
> 
> The title and lyrics come from a Motionless in White song featuring Maria Brink of In This Moment, I don't own the rights to it, I just really fucking love it. You can listen to the song here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-I2PkSqhFKs

_What if I told you that I planned this?_

_What if I want to lose control?_

_What if I take the blame, become the drug, dissolve as you swallow?_

_Against the wall, we fall from grace_

_The pain we love is taking shape_

_A burning lust to touch the flame_

_Over and over again_

_…_

 

Delilah woke up from the most wonderful dream.  She kept her eyes closed wanting to hold on to the feeling for as long as possible.  In her dream, she had been kissing Dean, feeling the heat from his body wrapping her like a blanket.  The dream had been so clear and so intense she could still smell him.

She nuzzled the pillow and breathed in Dean’s scent.  Delilah’s eyes flew open, startled.  The room was pitch black, _damn this windowless dungeon!_ She reached over to the lamp she knew was on the bedside table and turned the nob.  Dim yellow light flooded the room and she looked around slightly puzzled at what was clearly not her room.  _So it hadn’t been a dream? Then, where was Dean?_

She quickly got out of bed, feeling confused and a little disoriented.  She opened the door and peered into the hallway.  The lights were on full strength, which meant it was definitely daytime, the automatic lighting adjusting itself at different times of the day.  The hallway was also empty, but there only being her, Sam and Dean at the bunker right now, that didn’t surprise her.  She crossed the hall and returned to her own room to gather her bathroom things and her thoughts, a shower was definitely needed to help clear the cobwebs.  She grabbed her towel and bathrobe and headed down the hall for a quick shower.

When she came back, the place still had an empty feel to it.  She wondered where the guys were.  Back in her room, she glanced at the time on her phone while she rubbed the water out of her hair with the towel.  It was 8:00am.  Chances were that Sam was still sleeping, but where did Dean go?  Delilah got dressed, putting on her favourite pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue tank top and her green and blue flannel shirt. She laced up her Docs and wandered back out into the hall towards the kitchen to get some food.

She rummaged in the fridge and made a mental note to go do a grocery run later.  She made herself a couple of toasts with peanut butter and headed out to her favourite chair in the library where she had left the latest book she was hoping would contain some clues about the mark of Cain.

She glanced around the main room of the bunker and was disappointed to find it also empty.  Part of her was hoping that Dean had just woken up early and left the room in order not to disturb her, now she was thinking he had left the bunker in order to repress and avoid; typical Dean behaviour.  Delilah pushed the book away, feeling too confused and frustrated to read.  She headed back to her room, changed into some sweats and a t-shirt.  She had discovered the training room a few weeks after she first got settled at the bunker.  At the time it had contained some mouldy mats, punching bag, training weapons and various other old equipment.  The Winchesters had replaced most of it since and added a few things for themselves.  Now there was a treadmill, some weights, a few mats and a new punching bag hanging to one side of the room.

Delilah’s sport of choice was always Aikido, but lacking a partner this morning she headed straight for the bag.  She needed to let loose some of her frustration.  Letting go of her inhibitions last night had felt so good, but in light of this morning’s confusion all her uncertainties had come flooding back and made her angrier than anything else.  She wrapped her hands and wrists, having learned her lesson before about hitting the bag without protecting herself and started her series of jabs, hooks and cross punches.  As her heart rate increased she started throwing in some kicks, leaning into the bag as it swung back towards her.

“I pity whoever you think you’re hitting.”

 

Delilah straightened up surprised to hear the gravelly tones of Dean’s voice.  She turned around to face him, panting and sweaty from the activity.  He had a disposable coffee cup in his hand.  Delilah frowned and turned back to the bag, to prepare for another volley.

“I thought you had left,” she whispered to the bag without taking her stance.

“Yeah, well I did leave.  Kitchen’s empty and I needed coffee.  I got you some hot chocolate, left it in the library for you.  I saw the book you left out, figured you’d be back,” he had slowly walked up to stand close to her, lowering his voice as he leaned close to her ear, “Then I heard the lovely noises coming from in here and decided to investigate.”

 

Delilah’s breath caught and she gasped, sensing his body so close to hers.  She was startled and had a hard time thinking of something to say.  She felt Dean take a step back and he continued in his usual voice, “Unless I misunderstood last night, sorry.  I understand if you have second thoughts this morning.”

He took another step back and Delilah reacted instinctively.  She turned around and closed the space between them.  She threw her arms up around his neck and pressed her whole body into his.  She reached up with her lips, not quite closing the gap between them.  Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to hers hard.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping the coffee cup straight so it didn’t spill everywhere.  Delilah kissed him hungrily, over and over as he reciprocated, flicking his tongue into her mouth.  He tasted like coffee and he smelled like sun warmed leather mixed with his own spicy scent.  The combination was intoxicating.

Dean abruptly broke the kiss and pulled back his head, still holding on to her.  He looked into her eyes, a look of uncertainty on his face, he suddenly looked vulnerable again.  The look had a sobering effect, whatever he was going to say was serious.

“I meant what I said last night, Delilah.  People who get close to me have a tendency to get hurt. I understand if you don’t want to, you know…  I get it, really.”

“Dean Winchester, will you just shut up and kiss me?” she replied taking his face in her hands.

She felt him smile just before he leaned into her again and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  Delilah barely had time to react to the chaste kiss before he turned away, grabbing her hand. He stopped and turned back to her just as suddenly and started pulling off her hand wraps, dropping them to the floor.  “What are you doing Dean?” Delilah asked him, but he didn’t answer.  When he was done he took her hand again and pulled her out of the room, setting his coffee down on the dresser by the door.  He held her hand all the way down to the first floor hallway where their rooms were.  Delilah’s heart was pounding again, and her whole body started tingling with anticipation as she realized their destination.  Dean pushed open door 11, dragged her in and shut the door behind them.

Dean pushed Delilah up against the closed door and pinned her there with his body.  He took her face gently in his hands and his eyes scanned her face feature by feature.  Delilah put her hands on his hips and held him up against her.  Something stirred low in her abdomen as his beautiful green eyes looked deeply into her own.  He leaned his head in and kissed her, gently at first, but with mounting passion as Delilah responded instinctively.  She rocked her hips against his and Dean growled deep in his throat.  He ran his hands down her body feeling her contours as he took a step backwards into the room still kissing her, his stubble scratchy against her skin. His hands glided down over her ass and Delilah felt him pull her up effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  He turned and took a few steps towards the bed.  He tilted her to drop weightlessly onto the mattress.  Delilah scooted herself up to the middle as Dean followed her, on his hands and knees, stalking up her body, his gaze focused, hungry.

Delilah felt the twinge in her abdomen again as the butterflies fluttered excitedly.  He reached her eye level and he leaned in to kiss her again briefly before dotting her jawline and neck with his lips.  He slipped his hands under the bottom of her shirt and started making his way up dragging the shirt with him.  Delilah raised her arms over her head and Dean tugged the shirt up and discarded it to the side.  Before he could go back to his exploring, Delilah grabbed the collar of his plaid shirt and pushed it back, Dean straightened up and removed it, for good measure he also grabbed the bottom of his black t-shirt and pulled it over his head and off to the side, to join Delilah’s on the floor.  She stared at his hunter’s physique and reached up to trail her fingers along his pecs and abs, down to the belt holding up his jeans.  Dean gave her one of his signature smiles, both boyishly innocent and devilishly sinful, as he brought his body down on top of hers, moving her hands to his back.

Dean kissed her, leaning his body into hers, his weight both crushing and comforting.  She slid her hands up his arms, feeling the scars along the way.  She lingered a little on the mark of Cain on his forearm, then moved up to his shoulders.  She lined up her hand over the handprint made by Castiel as he had pulled Dean out of hell.  Dean nipped at her ear lobe and she laughed.  He pulled back and looked down at her again a trace of a smile on his lips.  Delilah leaned up and pushed back on his shoulder, making Dean roll to his side.  He leaned back on the pillows as Delilah straddled his hips.  She looked down at him a few seconds before removing her sports bra and dropping it away from the bed.  His eyes looked down and focused on a point just bellow her left breast.  He reached up and covered the spot on her ribs with his hand. Dean looked lost in contemplation as he traced the five point star of her anti-possession tattoo with his thumb.

Delilah rolled her hips against him, bringing him back to the moment.  His eyes snapped back up to her and he sat up, covering her breasts with his hands, squeezing them gently and rubbing his thumb over a nipple.  Delilah shivered again and let her head fall back exposing her neck.  Dean leaned forward and kissed her throat and along her collarbone.  Delilah rocked her hips against his, getting another deep growl from him.  She reached up, grabbed some of his longer hair and forced back his head so she could kiss him again, taking possession of his mouth with her tongue as she rocked against him.  She could feel his arousal as she pressed into him again.

Dean reached up and took the elastic out of her hair so he could grab a handful at the base of her skull, the rest cascading around her shoulders and down her back.  He wrapped his other arm around her waist and rolled them both back so he was on top again.  He pulled away and stood by the bed tugging on his belt and dropping his jeans to the ground.  He pulled off his boots and socks next and his boxer briefs followed quickly and Delilah caught sight of his fully naked body and his stiff cock before he reached over to his bedside table, muscles rippling just under the skin.

Delilah quickly removed the rest of her own clothes before he turned back to the bed holding a condom.  He placed the unopened package on the pillow by her head and lay down next to her, resting on his elbow.  He took in her naked form the same way she was taking in his.  She turned her body towards his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing every inch of herself against him as she opened her mouth for another searing kiss.  She ran her hand down his body and confidently wrapped her fingers around his large hard cock.  Dean moaned and pushed against her as she stroked him, pumping him.

“God, that feels good Lilah,” he spoke into her ear.

“Yeah? And what if I do this?” she gave him a half smile before pushing him back onto the pillows and moving down his body to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock.  She heard Dean catch his breath and felt rewarded for her boldness.  She rubbed her tongue all over the salty head, still pumping the shaft and tasting his precum.  She moved her hand down to cup his balls as she tilted her head to take more of him into her mouth and sucked in her cheeks.  Dean gave another moan and put his hand into her hair grabbing a handful.  Delilah gave a few more sucks and licks, enjoying the feel and taste of him in her mouth.

“This is going to be over too soon if you keep that up, babe,” Dean told her, his voice hoarse.

Delilah pulled her mouth off of him smiling to herself.  She glanced up at him along his length and saw him looking right at her.  She gave his cock one last lick, smiling mischievously.

“You’ll be the death of me woman,” he growled as he pulled her hair a little to bring her back up.  Delilah stretched up along his side draping one of her legs over his and pushing against him.  He pushed back her shoulder into the mattress then grabbed her thigh none too gently and held it up away from him, effectively spreading her legs.  Delilah gave him a demure look and Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

“Don’t give me that look, I’ll make you lose that cool mask, Delilah,” he leaned close to her ear and slowly slid his hand down the inside of her thigh as he whispered, “When I’m done, you’ll be screaming my name.”  Delilah raised her eyebrows.

“Promise?”  she put every bit of her desire into making that word sound seductive.

Dean captured her mouth as his fingers pushed her open and slipped inside her.  “You’re so wet, babe,” he said into her mouth as he stroked her clit with a now slick finger.

“You tend to have that effect on me,” she told him between gasps. Dean pulled back from her lips as he pushed his fingers back inside her tight pussy.

“Is that so?” Delilah moaned in reply and closed her eyes. “Have you been imagining us like this?” He asked as his thumb rubbed her clit again and he slowly pulled back and pushed his fingers in and out of her.  All Delilah could do was nod, shivers running up her body.

Dean gently rubbed her sensitive nub with slicked fingers and Delilah could feel the knot building in her lower regions.  She clutched at the blankets as her body gave involuntary shudders and she moaned from pleasure.  The heat from her pussy was slowly spreading to her fingers and toes and she felt like a tightened spring.  Just when she thought she couldn’t take much more, Dean’s fingers would dip back inside pushing against the sensitive walls, denying her her release.

She started squirming trying to control where his fingers stroked, her moans turning into little whimpers as Dean continued to give her pleasure without release.  Delilah felt like she was going to burst and as she felt Dean return to rubbing small circles around her clit, she thrust her hips at his hand, “Please, Dean,” she pleaded with him to let her climax.  Dean’s warm mouth covered hers again and he rubbed her more quickly, sweeping down every few rotations to keep his fingers slick, each one getting a gasp from her.  Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, a strong tingling sensation spread throughout her body, she closed her eyes tightly as all her muscles contracted and she rode the wave of pleasure to its end as Dean slowed down his flicks.

He rested his hand on her hip, looking down at her with his smile again, looking smug.  Not even nearly finished with him yet, Delilah grabbed his face and dragged him down to her for a bruising, demanding kiss.  Dean responded with a growl and matching enthusiasm.

Delilah couldn’t wait anymore, she wanted to feel him inside her, filling her up.  She grabbed his ass and tried to tilt his hips towards her, throwing her leg over his again, dragging him forward.  He pushed his erection up against her abdomen, grinding against her and she gasped anticipating the feel of him buried deeply inside her.

Dean reached up and grabbed the condom from the pillow, skillfully tearing it open and slipping it on.  He settled himself between her legs, Delilah spreading them wide for him.  He bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, sending little ripples of pleasure through her again.  She could feel him, tip against her outer lips, and she tried to move her hips so he would push inside, but Dean held back, continuing his slow torture of her nipples.

“Please Dean, I want to feel you inside of me,” she pleaded with him again.

Dean  stopped suckling at her and looked into her eyes.  He lowered his mouth to hers and nibbled at her lower lip.  Then he pulled back and held her hips with his strong hands.  He lined up with her and slowly started pushing in.  Delilah could feel herself close around him as he filled her up completely, pushing in until they were pelvis to pelvis.  Dean grunted as he bottomed out, watching her again.  Delilah reached up and dragged him down for another kiss while pushing her hips against his.  He pulled back and thrust back in getting another gasp and moan from Delilah.

She wrapped her legs around him and he increased the pace, the headboard starting to creak as the bed rocked a little.  Delilah was uninhibitedly moaning now as he drove into her again and again, harder and harder as they moved towards their climax.  The bed creaked ominously as the headboard slammed against the wall, but Delilah was beyond caring about the noise they were making, lost in the excruciatingly building pleasure.  Delilah could feel the spring coiled tightly inside her and her moans turned to gasps and then to a mixture of swearing and Dean’s name falling from her lips.

Dean pulled her left leg from around his waist and leaned it against his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts, hitting a sweet spot.  Delilah cried out in pleasure and swore in surprise.  Dean kept thrusting into her hard as he reached up his hand and licked his thumb.  Delilah watched him through her eyelashes as he lowered it to the place where their bodies were joined.  He applied pressure onto her swollen clit and their moving bodies caused it to rub her already sensitive nerves.

“Come for me, Lilah,” Dean said, his voice rough from his ragged breathing.

It was enough to tip her right over the edge and she saw stars as the waves of pleasure hit her again and again.  She tightened around his hard thrusting cock and she felt, more than heard as she cried out his name, the power of her release surprising even her.   She lowered her leg and Dean thrust into her a few more times before finding his own release and collapsing on top of her, still mindful not to crush her completely.

He remained there a few moments as Delilah’s heart hammered against her rib cage and she panted trying to catch her breath.  As her heart slowed back down to a more normal pace she could feel Dean’s heart hammering out it’s own wild tattoo.  She reached up and stroked his slick hair and turned her head to kiss his temple affectionately.

Dean groaned and pushed himself up and away, holding the edge of the condom as he slid out his now flaccid member from her, leaving her feeling strangely empty.  He pulled off the condom, tied off the end and threw it into the garbage can by the bed.  He stretched out on his back, resting his head back on the pillows and holding his arm out to the side.  Delilah moved into his side and let him fold his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.  He kissed her forehead and she rested her hand on his stomach.

“I think my hot chocolate is probably cold by now,” Delilah mused out loud.  Dean let out a chuckle and kissed her again.

“I’ll get you more hot chocolate later.”

Delilah smiled, feeling so completely happy, just basking a few moments in the closeness of his body.

Then she sighed and pulled away, rolling out of bed.

“Where are you going?”  Dean asked her, confused.

“It’s getting a little late to lazy around in bed.  I’m going to go take another shower and then I’m going to get some food for that big empty fridge so we can eat.”

Delilah dug around the discarded clothes on the floor and found her panties and sweats.  She put them on, closely observed by Dean, then she threw on her t-shirt.  She made her way back to the bed and sat down next to him.  She leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips, being much more gentle now in the afterglow than either of them had been in the throws of passion.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” she told him stroking his stubbly cheek.  He took her hand in his and looked her in the eye,

“I told you I was going to make you scream my name, didn’t I?” he winked at her.  Delilah smiled wide.

“Well, you do happen to have a very screamable name, sir,”

Delilah kissed him again and stood up heading for the door.  She looked back once, her hand on the handle to see Dean lying spread out on the bed, hands interlocked behind his head and looking right at her, grinning.  Delilah shook her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

 


End file.
